POKÉRUTO!
by Crimela
Summary: es una mezcla de naruto con pokemon, o pokemon con naruto... juzgen uds! Mención de la nueva versión del Icha Icha con Sasuke como protagonista! tercer chap UP!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Pokémon y/o Naruto no nos pertenecen. Son de algunos genios que si lo usaron para fines de lucro(nosotras no).

Este es un fic que el clan Bonilla (kakaXpameXneji y MariChinpokomon) les presenta.

Se trata de una combinación de pokémon y naruto; esperamos que les guste, nos ha costado bastante...

NARUTO + POKEMON POKÉRUTO

* * *

**POKÉRUTO**

Muy bien chicos y chicas, es hora de PokéRuto

Voz en off: Para este programa se recomienda la supervisión de un adulto.

Tengo que ser siempre el mejor

mejor que nadie más

luchar mi prueba es

ser hokage mi ideal.

Yo viajaré de aquí allá

por el ramen hasta el fin.

Ohh PokéRuto

yo entenderé

tu poder interior.

PokéRuto

Tengo que luchar,

nuestro destino así es

PokéRuto

gran amigo es

en un mundo por salvar.

PokéRuto

tengo que ganar,

nuestro valor vencerá

te enseñaré y tú también

PokéRuto

¡Lucha ya!

Cha!!!

o

PRIMER EPISODIO: NARUTO ENTRA EN ESCENA

Hace 12 años, un pikachu gigante atacó la ciudad de Konoha, causando choques eléctricos, rayos e impactruenos.

Para vencerlo, los líderes del gimnasio decidieron sellarlo en el cuerpo de un bebé que ya poseía el espíritu de un vulpix. Pero el pikachu no quiso meterse en su pokecuerpo y lanzó un último impactrueno al niño y al cuarto líder de gimnasio, provocando hiperactividad en el primero y la muerte en el segundo.

Y así, el bebé con el vulpix dentro y el pikachu acompañándolo creció solo, porque los niños de su edad no se podían acercar a él sin recibir un jalonazo de electricidad, mientras que los padres de los niños lo miraban con odio por electrocutar a sus hijos.

**Naruto Ketchup Uzumaki entra en escena!!**

**pokerap 1**

Muy bien chicos este es el rap de los ninjas

solo canta yo haré el resto,

es hora ya...

Debo ser el hokage,

solo el mejor

ganar nada más

ese es mi camino ninja.

Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, Lee,

Venusaur, Rattata,Fearow, Pidgey,

Shizune, Jiraiya, Kiba, Chouji,

Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath,

Lee.

solo tienes que conocerlos ya!

POKÉRUTO

Son 16 por hoy está bien,

sintonizanos mañana tendremos más,

no dejen de vernos todos los días

vamos a conocerlos...

* * *

dudas, comentarios, críticas, ideas... en otras palabras aceptamos de todo... solo queremos saber qué le parece al público, -... tratamos de no usar muchos impactruenos para que no nos censuren el show... jeje

bueno, cuídense!! y gracias por leer!!

Se despiden: MariChinpokomon y KakaXpameXNeji...el clan bonilla

- 


	2. Pokemon yo te elijo o no?

**Hola!!! **Nosotras aquí de nuevo!! lamentamos el retraso, pero no teníamos ni la menor idea de cómo actualizar, entonces nos tardamos un poco viendo a ver cómo rayos... pero le ganamos a la compu y aquí está!!! Episodio dos!!

Disclaimer: Naruto y Pokémon no nos pertencen. Si no este fic sería una serie animada... -

Pokemon + Naruto PokéRuto

* * *

**POKÉRUTO**

Muy bien chicos y chicas, es hora de PokéRuto

**Voz en off:** Para este programa se recomienda la supervisión de un adulto.

Tengo que ser siempre el mejor

mejor que nadie más

luchar mi prueba es

ser hokage mi ideal.

Yo viajaré de aquí allá

por el ramen hasta el fin.

Ohh PokéRuto

yo entenderé

tu poder interior.

PokéRuto

Tengo que luchar,

nuestro destino así es

PokéRuto

gran amigo es

en un mundo por salvar.

PokéRuto

tengo que ganar,

nuestro valor vencerá

te enseñaré y tú también

PokéRuto

¡Lucha ya!

Cha!!!

SEGUNDO EPISODIO: POKÉMON YO TE ELIGO… O NO??

-Dattebayo!!! Mañana será el gran día!! Por fin me darán mi banda de entrenador pokémon!! Seré un gennin!!-gritaba un ruidoso rubio de doce años mientras brincaba sobre su cama con su pijama favorita de un llamativo color naranja-naranja.

-Seré el mejor entrenador!!! Las personas dejaran de mirarme con odio por algo que no sé y me miraran con más odio porque soy mejor que ellos!! 'bayo!! Seré el mejor hokage que Cuidad Konoha podría tener!!! Dattebayo!!-continuaba exclamando el hiperactivo niño.

Éste sería el momento ideal para que su madre gritara desesperada: NARUTO, Vete a dormir ya!!

Pero como no tiene, se quedó toda la noche despierto y festejando el siguiente gran día.

-Pokébola veeeeeeeeeeee!!!-chilló antes de dormir-Dattebayo-.

**Quién es éste pokémon???**

_(Aparece la sombra de un pokémon misterioso de cabello puntiagudo, con un traje obviamente no perteneciente a un ninja, ((y no lo decimos por su color llamativo -)) y con una taza de ramen a la par)._

Pokéruto!

(Comerciales)

Busca usted, responsable madre/padre, un alimento ideal para la nutrición de sus hijos??

HERGER, la comida ideal para niños de 0 a 34 años y niñas de 0 a 4 años.

Ofrecemos una variada saboriedad: Herber de Tierra, De popó, de agua de retrete público y de alcantarilla

Y de todos esos demás alimentos nutritivos que digieren en esa problemática edad.

(Fin de comerciales)

**Quién es este pokémon??**

Es Naruto!!

ooOoo

-Ya verás, Sasuke, seré mejor que tu… dobe-balbuceaba Naruto dormido.

-Pika…pika-un ratón que se encontraba a los pies de la cama del chico.

-'bayo… hokage-continuaba soñando.

-Pika… pi…-el tono del ratón amarillo se empezaba a desesperar.

-Por fin Sakura se fijara en mi…-el rubio abrazó su almohada.

-Pika, pika, PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-.

La fuerza del impactrueno logró lo que muchos habían intentado, pero pocos habían logrado: despertar al joven Ketchup-Uzumaki.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh-lloró el chico, mientras alimentaba a su compañero que lo apresuraba lanzándole pequeñas descargas a los pies.

-Rayos, me he levantado tarde-murmuró Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza…-Tendré que apresurarme-.

Y echó a correr por los tejados de las casas hasta llegar a la Academia, la cual se encontraba cerrada.

-Uhmm, tal vez he llegado temprano!!!-pensó el rubio, al ver que no había nadie más que él—Me hubiera dado tiempo de cambiarme la pijama…-.

Después de esperar mucho, mucho rato, el profesor Kakashi apareció.

-Dattebayo, sensei!!!-exclamó el rubio—Llegas tarde!!!-.

-Lo siento, un skitty se me ha cruzado en el camino y tuve que dar toda la vuelta…-.

-Oh, ya veo-murmuró Naruto-¡Ahora déme mi banda y mi pokémon!!!-.

Kakashi lo miró con su único ojo visible.

-Ya se los han llevado-le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

-QUÉEE?? Pero si he sido el primero en llegar!!-miró hacia todos lados con el puño en alto y rostro amenazante en busca de los ladrones de su pokémon.

Kakashi fue interrumpido por un grupo de porristas, perdón un par de porristas, cuando se disponía a explicarle las cosas a Naruto.

-Gaara, Gaara, Ganará!!! Gaara, Gaara, Ganará!!!-

Una chica rubia de cuatro coletas y otro chico con la cara pintada y un Mr. Mine amarrado a su espalda cantaban la creativa canción para apoyar a su hermano menor.

-Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Quiénes son ustedes??? No parecen ser de aquí!!!-concluyó Naruto mirándolos con mala espina.

-Hey, niñato, que no sabes que la Liga Chunnin está por empezar-le dijo la entrenadora de las cuatro coletas.

-Liga churín????-preguntó un confuso Naruto-Lo estas inventado-.

-Chu-nnin!! Es chunnin!!-gritó desesperada Temari.

-¿Qué es chunnin??-.

-Es una prueba donde junto con tu pokémon acompañante debes conseguir 8 pergaminos distintos, para ascender al grado de chunnin-le explicó la chica.

-Y dónde empiezo, 'bayo??!!-exclamó Naruto.

-Primero debes tener un pokémon-le dijo Kankuro, el chico de la cara pintada, con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kakashi-sensei, déme un pokémon!!!-chilló Naruto.

-Ya te dije que se los llevaron todos-le repitió Kakashi mirando a los tres hermanos-Por cierto, qué hacen ustedes aquí??-.

-Sólo regresamos a burlarnos de los perdedores que no tendrán nunca un pokémon, JAJA-se rió Kankuro.

-Kankuro, detente-habló la ronca y seca voz del tercer hermano.

-Eh… lo siento, Gaara-respondió temeroso su hermano.

-Temari, Kankuro, vámonos-dijo, y los dos hermanos se montaron al auto y empezaron a cantar de nuevo:

-Gaara, Gaara, Ganará!!!-hasta perderse de vista.

-Kakashi, déme mi pokémon!!!-chilló de nuevo Naruto.

-Ya no quedan, el día de las reparticiones fue ayer…-.

-Quéeeee???-el chico portador del vulpix chilló-Hoy no es el día treinta dos del treceavo mes???-preguntó a punto de un colapso.

-No-.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Y kakasahi desapareció, dejando solo al desconsolado rubio.

-Naruto!!! Qúe haces aquí??!!-preguntó un molesto Iruka-sensei, al verlo tirado en media calle enfrente de la academia-No has venido ayer y ahora andas montando despelote-.

-Por qué?? Por qué no puedo tener un pokémon??-le preguntó entristecido.

-Ya sabes Naruto, al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda-le sermoneó Iruka.

-Se equivoca, sensei… encuentra todo cerrado…-le señaló la puerta de la academia que se encontraba cerrada.

-Debes ser más serio si quieres convertirte en entrenador pokémon-le dijo molesto Iruka.

-Iruka-sensei, por favor, déme una banda y un pokémon!!!-le suplicó Naruto.

-No, Naruto, tendrás que levantarte temprano, venir el próximo año y el día correspondiente-.

-Rayos-murmuró molesto, después de que Iruka desapareciera.

ooOoo

-Oye, naruto-le dijo otro de sus senseis, el tipo de cabello blanco, que a nadie le importa su nombre-Quieres una banda y un pokémon??-.

El rubio asintió emocionado, le dijo:

-Ni Iruka, ni Kakashi me los quieren dar-.

-Puedo ayudarte, Naruto-.

**Quién es este Pokémon??**

_(Aparece la sombra de un pokémon misterioso un sensei de academia de cabello blanco y pañoleta)_

(Comerciales)

Señor padre/madre de familia, la nueva y mejorada versión de HERGER, le ofrece ahora HERGER Batido de Hormigas y Césped. Y si corre ya al supermercado más cercano le regalaremos por la módica suma de $49.9 un babero para su hijo!!

(Fin de comerciales)

**Quién es este pokémon???**

_Si alguien sabe el nombre por favor háganos saber, que lo olvidamos o nunca lo aprendimos, o nunca lo dijeron… quien sabe… bueno, descubran cuál pokémon es!!?? -_

ooOoo

-Tercer Líder, se han robado todos los pokémons de la Academia-le informaron al Tercer Hokage de Ciudad Konoha.

-Ha sido Naruto!!-.

-Reúnan a todos los jounnins y chunnis y encuéntrenlo, vivo o muerto, pero con las manos intactas para poder cortárselas-ordenó el viejo.

-Ah???-

-Bueno, bueno, tráiganlo vivo-murmuró el tercero.

Naruto que había logrado meterse a la Academia en busca de un pokémon misterioso, encuentra que su rival Gary… eh perdón, Gaara, se los había llevado, puesto que el eco de la molesta canción aún resonaba en las paredes.

-Rayos-y salió con las manos como cuando entró, sucias.

Mientras tanto, el tercer líder de gimnasio llama al Profesor Kakashi y le pregunta por su sobrino, al que vieron merodeando la ciudad.

-QUE ÉL NO ES MI SOBRINO!! GAARA NI SIQUIERA ES DE ESTA ALDEA!! NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LO QUE QUIERE ES ATACARNOS!!-gritó un muy estresado Profesor kakashi-sensei (redundancia)

-Kakashi por favor deja de leer esos libros y sal un poco más, ya no reconoces ni a tu propia familia, no te das cuenta que el chico es igualito a ti-

-Ah?-

-En fin… por qué rayos tu pelirrojo-sobrino se llevo los pokemons que le correspondían a los demás gennis-.

-Ya te lo dije… quiere atacar la aldea, nos esta dejando sin defensas-.

-Paranoias…-pausa-Profesor Kakashi continúe con sus investigaciones, parece que ya han encontrado a Naruto-.

-Hn-.

-Y excelente lo de no reconocer a tu sobrino-

-hn-.

-Por fin colgó… yondaime ese que solo llama a molestar-se concentro de nuevo frente a su computador con una pantalla gigante y avanzada tecnología para continuar con sus investigaciones po... perdón es indebido para menores.-Que bueno que existes, Internet-.

ooOoo

En el bosque, un hermoso bosque lleno de verdes y robustos árboles, se encontraba un Naruto totalmente desolado y triste. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho y no se había podido llevar ningún pokémon. Aparece Iruka y le exige que devuelva los pokémons que robó.

-No puedo-

-Tienes que hacerlo, Naruto, o si no te matarán, o te cortarán las manos que es peor-.

-No puedo, Iruka-sensei-.

-Si los entregas podrás tener una banda, después del largo juicio…-.

-Oh, pero todavía me faltaría tener un pokémon-le hizo ver el rubio.

-Qué dices?? Si ya tienes uno-.

-Dónde?? Dónde?? No se estará refiriendo a usted??-preguntó con una malvada sonrisa en la cara.

-No, baka!! Mira a la derecha!!!-.

El portador del vulpix miró a la derecha de Iruka, o sea, su izquierda.

-A la derecha tuya!!!-.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mucho ante la imagen del pequeño ratón amarillo que lo seguía a todas partes. Había tenido una importantísima revelación…

Tartamudeó lleno de asombro y alegría:

-Iru…Iruka-sensei… Usted también puede ver a mi ángel guardián????-.

El silencio reinó durante varios segundos, minutos.

-Se hace o es? Se hace o es? Se hace o es? Se hace o es?-se preguntaba Iruka mientras se clavaba un shuriken gigante en la espalda.

-Veo que has fallado en tu misión-dijo el tipo de pelo blanco que aparecía-No has robado el pokémon que te pedí, Naruto-.

-Lo siento, sensei, pero ya Gaara se los había llevado-.

-Hey, qué onda contigo, Iruka??-le preguntó al desangrado sensei de academia.

-Déjame sufrir-se volvió hacia el niño rubio y le gritó-HUYE!!!!!-.

-Pero, por qué??-.

-Porque te mataré… ese es tu pokémon y se llama pikachu!!!!-gritó mientras su ojo derecho empezaba a parpadear rápidamente.

Naruto miró a su acompañante amarillo que en ese momento de una forma muy despreocupada se limpiaba su trasero con la lengua (No que era un ratón???unu)

-Con que mi ángel guardián no se llama Ramen?-pensó el rubio de ojos azules.

-Si él es un pokémon, y no es mi ángel guardián, entonces cómo explico las cargas eléctricas que recibo todos los días y que no me hacen nada, pero si son capaces de enviar al equipo Rocket al próximo lugar donde estaré???-continuó pensando el joven Ketchup-Uzumaki mirando a** su** pikachu.

-Antes de que huyas-lo detuvo el ninja de relleno de pelo blanco-Dile a tu adorado sensei que te cuente la verdad-.

-La verdad???-.

-Nooooooooooo-.

-Bueno, se la contaré yo-.

Dramático silencio.

-Hace unos años, un meteorito lleno de pokémons cayó en la Tierra, y tu venías en el meteoro-le explicó el sensei de pelo blanco, utilizando figuras alusivas a meteoritos, Tierra y un extraño niño con forma de cangrejo.

-Oh, eso explica mis ojos azules-murmuró el rubio de ojos azules. Ese había sido el día más revelador para él.

-Qué rayos le estas contando??-dijo entrecortadamente Iruka—Esa es la historia de Kabuto, no la de Naruto-.

-Oh, rayos, ya no sé por qué tengo ojos azules-murmuró desilusionado Naruto.

-Oh, lo siento, te contaré tu historia verdadera-

-Mi historia verdadera???-.

-Nooooooooooooo-.

-Resulta que hace doce años-empezó el tipo de pelo blanco sacando unas marionetas…

-Disculpe, no cree que es momento de un flash back??-lo interrumpió Naruto.

-Pero lo quiero explicar con marionetas!!!-lloriqueó el peliblanco de relleno.

-Odio los flash back, me dan dolor de cabeza!!!-lloriqueó también Iruka, que iba adquiriendo una tonalidad blanca azulada por falta de sangre en el cuerpo.

-Seré el próximo hokage!! Dattebayo!!-. (Naruto dice cosas incoherentes).

-Eh, bueno… seguiré con mis marionetas…-.

-Naruto, mejor vámonos-le sugirió Iruka.

-Noooooo-los detuvo el de pelo blanco-Iruka te odia!! Porque tu vulpix mató a sus padres!!!!-.

-Qué??? Vulpix??-.

-No lo escuches-.

-Pues si, no se te hacía extraño que tuvieras ojos azules y tres bigotes??-.

-Creí que estaba en la adolescencia-.

-No sigas, tipo-de-pelo-blanco-que-no-recuerdo-el-nombre—suplicó Iruka.

-Jaja, Iruka no te quiere, Naruto-.

-No, Naruto, tu y yo somos iguales-.

El rubio lo miró asustado. Qué querían decir las terroríficas palabras de su sensei??

Flash back. Inicia.

Aparece un Iruka igual al que conocemos pero más joven en un columpio, solo…

Flash Back. Interrumpido.

-Noooo!! Dijiste que odiabas los flash backs!!! Ni si te ocurra hacer uno!!-lo amenazó Naruto.

Iruka Sensei que estaba a punto de ahogarse en su propia sangre se fue a una esquinita a jugar con sus dedos.

Naruto, muy interesado en lo que el peliblanco le había dicho, preguntó:

-Quiere decir que tengo otro pokémon??-.

-Si-.

-Dattebayo!!!!! Seré Hokage!!-.

-Ah?? Iruka te odia porque tienes un vulpix…-.

-Eso explica los celos de todos, sólo yo tengo dos pokemons!!!!!!! 'bayo!!!-exclamó alegre—A sakura le encantaran mis dos pokemons!!!-.

El tipo de pelo blanco resultó ser hemofóbico y se desmayó cuando vio la sangre de Iruka, además la molesta voz de Naruto lo volvía loco.

_((Verdad fuera de cámaras: Al tipo de pelo blanco le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo donde no tenía que aguantarse a Naruto y sus muchos temas de conversación: "Ramen, 'bayo" y "Voy a ser hokage, Dattebayo"))_

-Nana…naruto… ayúdame-llamó una voz de ultratumba.

El rubio se acercó al cuerpo de su sensei Iruka.

-Lo ayudo si me da su banda-.

-Mi banda o mi vida??? Ser o no ser?? He ahí el dilema-alucinó Iruka.

Minutos después, Naruto lucía su nueva banda manchada de rojo a un niño sobrino del tercer hokage con un nombre muy difícil de recordar, mientras le contaba cómo descubrió que tenía dos pokémons y cómo logró tener una banda.

-Quiero ser como tu!!!-dijo el niño.

-Dattebayo!!!-.

-Dateunbaño!!!!!!-exclamó el niño remedando a su nuevo ídolo Naruto.

-No. Es dattebayo!!-.

-Dateunbaño!!!

-No, lo estas diciendo mal!! Es dattebayo!-

-Cómo es?-

-Dattebayo-

-Cómo lo estoy diciendo yo?-

-Dateunbaño-.

-Y que tengo que decir?-.

Esta historia continuara…

**POKERAP 2**

Están preparados para el Pokerap

son muchos Pokémon

tienes que nombrarlos todo

solo haremos 32

apréndelos...

Solo tienes que conocerlos ya,

conócelos ya

PokéRuto..

Azuma, Yondaime, Sasuke, Ino

Geodude, Rapidash,Magneton, Snorlax

Genma, Tayuya, Gai, Kankuro.

Weezing, Seel, Cyarados, Slowbro.

Conócelos ya, hay que conocerlos,

Conócelos ya, hay que conocerlos.

Kabuto, Itashi, Kakuzo, Pakkun,

Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell

Kakashi, Baki, Shino, Orochimaru

Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu.

Son solo _muchos_ o más que ver

maestro Pokémon...

Que tal ¿cómo lo hicieron?

suelten los labios, suelten la lengua

por hoy la canción ya se acabo

volveremos mañana.

Solo tienes que conocerlos ya,

conócelos ya

PokéRuto.

* * *

Eso es toooodoo amigos!!!

Trataremos de actualizar pronto... por lo menos ya sabemos cómo -

Gracias por los reviews!!! de verás, muchas gracias!! Esperamos que este chap les haya gustado.

Nosotras nos divertimos mucho cantando!! Oh pokéruto!!

Dudas, comentarios, ideas, amenazas, críticas, dinero, chocolates... aceptamos de todo.

Gracias por leer!!

Atte: clan bonilla.

Pd: próximo capítulo aparece Sakura y sasuke.

- cuídense


	3. La Odisea Inicia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Pokémon no nos pertenecen... o misty no usaría esos tirantes, y gaara nunca hubiera muerto en shippuden...

Lamentamos la tardanza, tenemos una excusa: cole, exámenes, tareas, EXÁMENES DE ADMISIÓN DE LA U!! y los sims 2.

Gracias por continuar leyendo!!!

* * *

Muy bien chicos y chicas, es hora de PokéRuto

Voz en off: Para este programa se recomienda la supervisión de un adulto. Por favor apagar celulares, beepers, localizadores satelitales de mascotas e hijos y licuadoras.

Tengo que ser siempre el mejor

mejor que nadie más

luchar mi prueba es

ser hokage mi ideal.

Yo viajaré de aquí allá

por el ramen hasta el fin.

Ohh PokéRuto

yo entenderé

tu poder interior.

PokéRuto

Tengo que luchar,

nuestro destino así es

PokéRuto

gran amigo es

en un mundo por salvar.

PokéRuto

tengo que ganar,

nuestro valor vencerá

te enseñaré y tú también

PokéRuto

¡Lucha ya!

Cha!!!

o

TERCER EPISODIO: LA ODISEA INICIA.

-Mira el movimiento de mi boca-decía nuestro protagonista, Naruto Ketchup-Uzumaki-Daaaaa-teeeee-baaaa-yyoooo… lo viste bien?-su aprendiz asintió emocionado-Ahora, dilo-.

-Daaaaateeeeeuuuunnnbaaaaañññññññooooooo-trató de repetir el pequeño Paletamaru.

-Estás confundiendo el sonido de la _y_ con el de la _ñ_, además de otros errores que espero mejores dentro de poco; por el momento nos encargaremos sólo de esa mala pronunciación-le explicó Naruto, dándole una palmadita en el hombre y sonriéndole ampliamente.

Quién podría imaginarse que el chico hiperactivo y cabeza hueca en proceso de entrenador era tan paciente (si, ya era el amanecer del siguiente día) y poseedor de una gran habilidad de enseñanza. Fácilmente, podría pasar por sensei de academia. Aunque, como le sucedía a muchos senseis, su estudiante no daba señas de mejoría.

-Naruto-dijo tímidamente el pequeño niño, mientras se tragaba un bostezo-Cuándo empezarás tu viaje de entrenador?-.

-Oh si!! Mi viaje!!!-exclamó el rubio de ojos azules, se dirigió a su compañero amarillo-Ram… Pikachu, nuestra odisea empezará!!-.

-Odisea???-repitió Paletamaru, por qué era que Naruto solía decir cosas tan incoherentes. (--)

-Ahhhhh!! Sobrino del tercer líder de gimnasio qué hace con este pervertido???-chilló una voz a espaldas de ambos niños.

Se trataba de Ebisu, entrenador personal del joven Paletamaru.

-Hey!!! Que Paletamaru no es ningún pervertido!!!!- defendió Naruto, con el puño en alto.

-Señorito, no debe juntarse con este marginado infantil, de seguro ya le ha enseñado a hacer una vulgaridad de técnica para entrar a los baños de mujeres-gritó algo histérico el sensei del niño.

-Yo no le he enseñado nada de eso!!-chilló Naruto, haciéndose el indignado, pero en realidad pensaba en cómo hacer una técnica que le permitiera entrar a los baños de mujeres.

-A su tío no le gustara que esté con este inadaptado social-continuó Ebisu.

-Por supuesto que no-chilló Paletamaru--Naruto me enseñará a ser hokage-.

-Qué???-Naruto miró al niño-Yo seré el Hokage!!!-.

**Quién es este ****pokémon**

(_Aparece la sombra de un __pokémon__ misterioso que fuma una pipa, usa un sombrerito y mucha ropa, tiene una bola de cristal que le permite ver el __jutsu__ sexy de __naruto__ aumentado en 1000)_

**Pokéruto**

**Comerciales**

Cuántas veces lo han echado de los juegos de McDonalds por el hedor que propagan sus pies?, Lleva más de 53 años sin hacerse un pedicure? Sabía que la arena es el mejor aliado para el cuidado de sus pies?? Salón de Belleza: "Somos más bonitos que usted" le ofrece Arena Gatuna para pies de troll. Nos encontramos en el norte de América, arriba de Uruguay.

**(Fin comerciales)**

**Es el tercer líder de Gimnasio.**

**Pokéruto**

**-**

El chico rubio de ojos azules se mecía solo en un columpio al lado de su antigua academia. Después de que Ebisu se llevará a su nuevo discípulo y de haber dejado inconclusa su clase de _cómo pronunciar __Dattebayo__ y cuándo decirlo_, había tomado la decisión de iniciar su viaje. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya tenía su banda y sus dos pokémons, le faltaba algo importante: su pokédex.

Esperaba a que Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, o cualquier otro sensei saliera para exigirle un pokédex. Dentro de la academia, los senseis murmuraban asustados acerca del niño rubio que había tenido el atrevimiento de robarse los pokémons de todos los demás gennins, especialmente el poderoso pokémon del poderoso Sasuke Uchiha.

El Uchiha al enterarse del robo de su pokémon, cayó en una crisis emocional, acrecentada por el daño psicológico que ser huérfano había causado en él. No podía creer que el chico rubio que le había robado su primer beso, acabara de esa manera con su plan, con su vida de _vengador_. Sin su pokémon no podría despertar el poder de su ojo, ni matar a su hermano.

Debía hacer algo y pronto. Podía escuchar los gritos de cierta molesta pelirosada que lo llamaba. Ya no tenía escapatoria. La chica se acercaba.

En la soledad del hermoso bosque verde donde se encontraba escuchó un extraño sonido, algo parecido a un silbido de serpiente.

Con su habilidad ninja, el Uchiha se acercó al lugar del cual provenía el ruido. Escondido entre las hojas pudo ver a dos mujeres de cabello largo. Al instante pudo reconocer a una, Ino Yamanaka, la molesta rubia rival de _su_ Sakura (Si, sasuke pensó en **su **sakura). Pero a la otra, sólo le veía la espalda.

-Nuessstro primer golpe ssserá en el hossspital-escuchó Sasuke.

-Bien, pero no quiero que mi hermoso cabello se ensucie… y otra cosa: Sakura tiene que estar en el hospital-dijo Ino y empezó a reír malvadamente.

-Sssí-.

La chica sonrió y desapareció.

-Sssé que estásss ahí-silbó la extraña mujer.

Sasuke viéndose encontrado apareció en frente de…

-'oh, no se trata de una mujer, es… es un… _cantante de pop'_-.

Sasuke miró receloso al cantante ex convicto de konoha con lengua de serpiente y con las extrañas aficiones de coleccionar niños y tragarse espadas, para luego simplemente darle la espalda.

-Puedo ayudarte… sssé dónde essstá Itassshi-.

Al oír el nombre de su hermano, Sasuke lo miró de nuevo.

-Tienesss que venirte conmigo y pressstarme tu tierno cuerpo-le propuso el hombre serpiente mientras acercaba su lengua a la mejilla del ojinegro.

Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, pero lo que más era, era un traidor.

-Me voy contigo, pero no te doy mi tierno cuerpo-le dijo el Uchiha, creando un nuevo plan para encontrar a su hermano y ponerle las tripas de corbata. Rió malvadamente.

-Sssí, mi nombre es Orochimaru y te sssellaré con mi sssello de maldisssión-.

Sasuke accedió, pues supuso que el sello le daría poder.

Orochimaru se acercó al niño, puso su delgado dedo en la frente de Sasuke.

-Aargg-rugió-Qué me hiciste?-.

-Nosss vemosss-se despidió Orochimaru y se fue.

Sasuke se llevó su mano a la frente.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh qué es esto??-

No tuvo tiempo de correr al espejo o riachuelo más cercano para poder ver su nuevo aspecto, puesto que cierta pelirosada lo había atrapado en un abrazo, impidiendo que su sello creciera.

-Hola, sasuke-kun!!-

-Sakura, que bueno que te veo-murmuró él, mientras se salía de su poderoso abrazo de oso-Notas algo extraño en mi?-.

Sasuke se volvió para quedar de frente a la pelirosada. Al ver la cara de la chica maldijo a Orochimaru.

-Sas-sas-sasuke-tartamudeó ella, totalmente sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

-Dime qué tengo?-.

-Pues no sé-murmuró ella mirándolo fijamente-No me digas, yo adivinaré!!-

Después de usar todas y cada una de sus neuronas pudo descifrar el misterio que la nueva apariencia de su amor envolvía.

-Sasuke!!!-chilló ella-Te operaste la nariz???!!!-.

-Cha!!! Lo adiviné!!-gritó su inner, mientras golpeaba el aire.

-Iré a buscar a Kakashi, él me dirá qué me ocurre-murmuró y desapareció.

-Tengo que contarle a Ino!!-exclamó Sakura—Se morirá cuando le cuente que lo abracé!!mmm… pero estamos peleadas… no importa-salió corriendo hacia alguna parte- Ella es la única persona que le interesa Sasuke tanto como yo-.

-

- Naruto qué haces aquí-le preguntó Iruka que regresaba del hospital vendado y con el brazo roto de tantas infusiones de sangre.

-Iruka sensei me puede dar un pokédex??-le preguntó haciendo cara de zorrito herido.

-Rayos, con que no te has ido porque no tienes un pokédex-murmuró el sensei.

-Yo no he dicho eso-le hizo ver Naruto-Pero qué bueno que lo notó-.

-En fin… creo que deberías quedarte-suspiró Iruka.

-Qué?? No!! Yo seré hokage!!-.

-Para serlo debes participar en la Liga Chunin-le explicó cansado Iruka.

-Ya he oído de eso-

-Dentro de poco iniciará el primer examen-

-Examen?? Nadie me habló de exámenes-chilló Naruto cayendo en un pozo negro y profundo (_muy, muy profundo_)

-Necesitarás a alguien que te explique todo-le dijo Iruka-'Yo lo haría, pero no tengo ganas de invitarte a comer ramen'-pensó.

Continuó hablando ante la mirada expectante del rubio.

-Ve al puente-.

Naruto corrió hasta llegar al puente. Para su nada grata sorpresa ahí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su archi-enemigo y mejor amigo favorito: Sasuke Uchiha.

-OH JOJOY, santas tachuelas!!!-exclamó Naruto al ver a su amigo-Quién te puso esa corona??-.

Sasuke le dirigió una de sus usuales miradas de _te odio y te mataré_, para después darle la espalda, mientras recordaba su charla con Kakashi.

**Flash back.**

-Kakashi sensei, ha oído hablar de Orochimaru?-le preguntó Sasuke a su maestro que leía un librito naranja.

-Orochimaru?? Es aquel tipo que consume arsénico para verse pálido??-.

-No, sensei, ese soy yo-murmuró algo apenado Sasuke-A las mujeres les gusta-.

-Cierto, cierto… te refieres aquel importante y fuerte entrenador que tuvo nuestra aldea, compañero del gran y majestuoso ero-sennin Jiraiya-Jirachi??-.

-Ehmm nop, el cantante de pop-.

-De cabello largo extremadamente sedoso y brilloso que huele a manzana fresca, y con una lengua fría y traviesa??-.

Sasuke retrocedió aterrorizado.

-Eso me lo dijo Anko-le aclaró Kakashi.

El chico se volvió a acercar a su sensei.

-He oído hablar de él, Anko se emociona mucho hablando de él-Kakashi continuó con su lectura, hasta que se percató que el joven Uchiha no se iba-Se te ofrece algo más, Sasuke?? Quieres que te regale mi pokémon Minun cuya técnica secreta el Chidori te convertirá en la primera persona en tocar a Gaara, técnica que jamás le enseñaría a Naruto porque estoy celoso de que tenga dos pokemons y la cual tampoco se la enseñaría a Sakura porque sólo me importa lo que ustedes dos hagan??-.

-Está bien, pero…-.

-Ten-y Kakashi le tendió una pokébola azul-Sólo puedes utilizarlo dos veces y media-.

-Por qué me la da defectuosa??-preguntó Sasuke mirando a su nueva técnica-No soy lo suficientemente hombre y fuerte para usar esta técnica tres veces!!!!-.

-Pues la verdad no-.

-En fin, Kakashi, quería preguntarle-Sasuke tomó aire.

-Si, Sasuke, muchas veces en la adolescencia aparecen los sentimientos homosexuales-.

-Ya sé… pero no es eso-

-Es normal que te arda-.

-…-.

-Oh, Sasuke, pues, no sé en qué te puedo ayudar-le dijo su sensei, esperando que el niño se fuera.

-Kakashi-sensei, nota algo extraño en mí?-dijo algo cansino.

-No, te veo muy bien-dijo sin despegar su ojo del libro.

-Pero no me está viendo-le hizo ver Sasuke.

-Claro que sí, en este número del Icha Icha tú eres el protagonista-le explicó Kakashi.

-'Rayos no debí firmar aquel contrato'-pensó, se dirigió de nuevo a su sensei-Véame o le quito su máscara-.

Ante la amenaza, Kakashi lo miró, y su único ojo se abrió algo alarmado.

-Qué es lo que tengo??-preguntó ansioso Sasuke.

-Unos kilitos de más-le respondió Kakashi, examinando el cuerpo de su alumno-Debes hacer más ejercicios, te veo más gordo-.

-Gordo!-.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez sea la ropa que llevas, pero no sé, me parece que sí has subido un poco de peso-después de sentenciar a su alumno preferido a la anorexia, continuó leyendo el extraño número del Icha que tenía a Sasuke como protagonista.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Naruto continuó exclamando sobre la nueva corona del Uchiha.

-No es una corona, es una gema!!-le dijo Sasuke tratando de no perder la compostura-Y además es un sello de maldición!!-.

-Qué cuentos, Sasuke!!

Por qué de todas las personas de Konoha, Naruto tenía que ser el único en notar la gema que Orochimaru le había incrustado en la frente??

-No sabía que te gustara tener gemas incrustadas en la frente-continuó el rubio-Por lo menos no tienes una frente amplia!!-.

-Frente amplia!!!! A quién le dices así, naruto-baka!!!!!!-gritó una enfurecida Sakura que aparecía con una enorme cantidad de chakra amarillo a su alrededor.

-Ahhh… Sakurita linda!! Nadie ha dicho que tienes una frente amplia!!-se excusó Naruto, pero de nada le sirvieron sus lágrimas, pues siempre recibió una tunda de manazos.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun!-saludó la muchacha muy tranquila-Te fuiste antes de que pudiera preguntarte… cuándo te hiciste esa operación??-.

Sasuke volteó los ojos, mientras que Naruto los abrió más.

-Hablaba con Ino, y pues, verás, en nuestras más recientes investigaciones sobre tu vida privada no encontramos nada sobre tu operación-continuó hablando la pelirrosada-La verdad, también me gustaría saber dónde te la hiciste y cuánto te costó… siempre creí que mi frente no tendría arreglo, pero mira lo que hicieron con tu nariz!! O sea quedó di-vi-na!!!-

Como de costumbre, Sasuke ignoró a la pelirosada.

-

-Oh Naruto!-exclamó Sakura al ver que ya Sasuke ni la escuchaba-Oí que te robaste todos los pokémons??-.

Sasuke adquirió de nuevo aquella mirada fría y asesina digna del bebé-sol de los teletubbies.

-No los robé!!-se defendió el rubio-Fue Gaara-.

-Gaara?? Quién es gaara??-preguntó sakura, le parecía que había oído ese nombre, pero no, no se acordaba dónde.

-Es el sobrino de kakashi, el chico pelirojo con un tatuaje en la frente que dice lof (amor), que se pinta los ojos y que odia a todo el mundo-le explicó Naruto.

-Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo… Ino me estuvo hablando de él-.

-Ino?? Creí que estaban peleadas-.

-Pues sí, pero hoy hicimos las paces, ni te imaginas las cosas que me contó, si supieras…-.

-Si me contarás podría imaginar o saber-.

-Ni creas, Naruto!! Sólo te contaré que Ino me dijo que Gaara, como tú dices, se robó los pokémons para dárselos a un tal _Voldemort_-.

Sasuke hizo una nueva nota mental: Causar dolor a Gaara por robar su pokémon. Y encontrar al tal Voldemort (_¿?_) para que le devolviera su pokémon.

-Por cierto, dónde estará Kakashi??-preguntó Sakura mirando el horizonte.

-Llegará tarde-murmuró Sasuke, mientras recordaba su charla con Kakashi.

**Flash back.**

Kakashi continuaba leyendo su libro, hasta que se percató que el niño con el minun-protagonistadelIchaIcha-portadordelsharingan-huérfano-conunhermanomuchomásguapoysexy-gordo no se iba.

-No conozco otra técnica-le dijo Kakashi.

-Lo sé-le dijo Sasuke-Hoy tenemos que reunirnos en el puente, pensaba irme con usted-.

-Yo llegaré tarde-.

-Pero podemos irnos ya-.

-No, quiero llegar tarde-.

-Pero…-.

-Se acabó, me gusta llegar tarde-.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Tres horas después, el silencio reinaba. Sasuke había decidido admirar su nueva gema. El sol del atardecer la hacía brillar de una manera muy especial, además en ella se reflejaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, su textura era fina y tersa, y estaba seguro que si la pulía quedaría di-vi-na. Le empezaba a agradar su nueva adquisición.

Naruto había decidido encontrar a su vulpix. Justo en ese momento lo buscaba entre sus calcetines, que apestaban puesto que aún no se bañaba y continuaba con su pijama naranja.

Sakura, por otra parte, estaba jugando a remedar a las babosas, las cuales por una extraña razón ahora le encantaban. Después de arrojarle un poco de sal a la babosa y de retorcerse monstruosamente decidió hacer algo más tranquilo: pensar en escondites y excusas para esconderse y que sus compañeros la defendieran en futuras batallas. –Cha!! Soy un genio!!-.

**Quién es este ****pokémon**

_(Aparece la sombra de un __pokémon__ misterioso alto y sexy, de cabello puntiagudo, cubre su rostro con una máscara y siempre lo acompaña un número del Paraíso del Coqueteo)_

**Pokéruto**

**(Comerciales)**

Miau, miau, miau, miau. (lindas voces de los niños cantores de Viena, suenan).

Arenas para ti

Sólo para ti.

Arena para tus pies!!

Ya has gastado las siete vida de tus pies?? Usa Arena Gatuna, el mejor remedio contra los juanetes.

Miau, miau, miau, miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

**(Fin de comerciales).**

_Es __Kakashi_

**Pokéruto**

-

-Kakashi sensei, llegas tarde!!!-gritaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto cuando su sensei se dignó a aparecer, tres horas y un cuarto después.

-Lo siento, un skitty se me ha cruzado en el camino y tuve que dar toda la vuelta-.

-Es mentira!!!-chillaron de nuevo los dos niños.

-Uhmm, Sasuke, qué haces aquí?-.

El mencionado lo miró sin comprender.

-Deberías de estar haciendo ejercicio-.

Por milésima vez en el día, Sasuke hizo su usual mirada de _te odio y te mataré_.

-Bien, felicidades por alcanzar el grado de gennins-empezó Kakashi-Ahora debo preguntarles por sus metas, pero no lo haré, porque ya las sé-.

-No puede ser, kakashi-sensei!!-exclamó Naruto-No puede saber nuestras metas sin preguntarnos!!-.

-Rayos… no las repetiré Naruto, todo el mundo las sabe…-.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, debe preguntarnos nuestras metas!!!-.

-No, no lo haré-le dijo kakashi y se sumergió de nuevo en su librito naranja-Ahora empezaran su viaje pokémon-.

-Siiii!!!-.

-Sólo que nadie sabrá nuestras metas-murmuró Naruto.

-Ya pueden irse-

-Iruka-sensei dijo que usted me explicaría todo-continuó el rubio.

-Aarg… Naruto, puedes irte-le dijo Kakashi-Sasuke, tú, ven conmigo-.

-Pero quiero ver quienes llegan a las preliminares-se quejó Sasuke.

-Te vienes conmigo, ya!!-.

Kakashi y Sasuke se disponían a marcharse, cuando un nuevo grito de Naruto los detuvo:

-Nariz!!! Te operaste la nariz y no me dijiste!!??-el rubio se notaba algo ofendido. No podía creer que aquel chico al que consideraba su mejor amigo y rival no le hubiera contado sobre su cambio de look, si le hubiera preguntado, él hubiera sugerido que se operara otra cosa, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, y la nariz ya estaba reconstruida.

Sasuke volteó los ojos de nuevo. Realmente, el rubio tenía un razonamiento… lento.

-Te operaste la nariz??-le preguntó Kakashi en un murmullo-Seguramente aún estas inflamado por los medicamentos-.

Los dos portadores del Sharingan continuaron su viaje.

-Pikachu!! Nuestro viaje empezará-exclamó Naruto--Sakura!! Sabías que tengo dos pokémons???!!!-chilló el rubio.

-Ah??... felicidades-repuso la niña mirando a su sensei y amor no correspondido alejarse-Crees que Sasuke se pierda las preliminares de la Liga Chunin y aparezca de nuevo al final??-preguntó algo preocupada.

-Y qué importa??-.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Naruto-la incomprendida niña salió corriendo hacia algún rincón del bosque donde podría ahogar sus penas, junto a su preciado tesoro.

-Yo seré hokage!!!-gritó Naruto-Nos vemos, Sakura-y salió corriendo arrastrando a su pikachu.

oOoOoOoOoOo-

Cuando el quinto plato de ramen estuvo vacío, Naruto, aún en pijamas, se dispuso a marchar, no sin antes dejar un mensaje: él sería más grande y poderoso que los cuatro líderes de gimnasio unidos!!! Para que todo el pueblo de Ciudad Konoha lo supiera, grafiteó los rostros y pokémons de los cuatro ho-líderes.

Después de un agotador viaje, de seis minutos y 33 segundos, 34 segundos, 35 segundos, 36 segundos (…), un rubio y su _rubio_ pokémon se encontraban descansando en una verde y bella pradera, con muchos, muchos insectos.

-Yo seré hokage'bayo-gritó el ojiazul.

Su pikachu lo ignoró. Le gustaba la actitud de Sasuke, y decidió ignorar a todos. Así se vería más _cool_

-No te apetece un poco de miel??-chilló Naruto al observar un gigantesco panal.

Su pikachu negó con la cabeza.

-Más para mí, dattebayo!-

Sigilosamente se acercó a la jugosa colmena, con mucho cuidado la tomó entre sus manos.

-Miel, deliciosa miel-repetía.

Pero a los pokémons abeja no les hizo mucha gracia que el niño estuviera jugando con su hogar. A quién le gustaría que un mocoso, que anda en _pijam__a color naranja-n__a__ranja_ llegara y destruyera todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo, sudor y polen habían creado!!

Con la alineación de guerra, las abejas se alistaron para atacar al entrometido rubio.

El ataque fue rápido, los aguijones se incrustaban en la ropa del niño y en la piel del pokémon. Naruto corría rápido, como le habían enseñado cuando hacía una de sus travesuras. El pikachu lo atrasaba un poco, esas patas tan cortas, no ayudaban mucho para escapar del enjambre de bichos.

Desesperado y asustado por la posible frustración de su sueño de ser hokage a causa de los beedrills, tomó un último impulso y con su compañero amarillo en sus manos se lanzó por un acantilado. Al caer, pudo ver algo muy extraño que no se ve todos los días en la lejanía.

A lo lejos vio un sapo gigante, montado por un hombre de cabellera blanca. Estaba seguro, sus ojos no lo traicionarían de esa manera.

Sin embargo, continuaron cayendo, hasta caer en algo muy, muy duro.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!-un temblor estremeció el bosque, provocando que cientos de avejas huyeran aterrorizadas-NARUTO-BAKA!!! Mira lo que le hiciste a mi estatua de Sasuke-kun!!!!-sus ojos verdes estaban desorbitados, mientras que en su amplia frente miles de venitas rojas se hacían presentes.

Naruto yacía sobre una pila de desechos orgánicos, barro, cerámica, ramitas y ropa vieja perteneciente al menor de los Uchiha.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

**Pokérap.**

* * *

**NOTA:** No sabíamos que había cupo limitado de palabras por eso no incluimos el pokérap, pero en futuras actualizaciones, el pokérap estará de regreso... que raro, no nos cupo el pokérap...TT

Gracias por todos los reviews!!! 

y por esperarnos!! 

Nos vemos!! 

Comentarios, críticas, dudas, peticiones, anuncios... aceptamos de todo!! 

Cuídense!! 

atte: clan bonilla! 


End file.
